Destiny
by Shane0713
Summary: Elsa Arendelle a pesar de tener una gran fama y dinero, la soledad empieza a ser su mayor enemigo. Cansada de tantas giras y conciertos, decide huir por un rato de sus responsabilidades, encontrando en ese pequeño escape a una hermosa chica pelirroja que robo su aliento... Y, quizá, también su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

No pudo evitarlo…

¿Quién diría que una hermosa chica pelirroja cautivaría a la gran Elsa Arendelle?

Pero se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué tiene que ver una pelirroja en todo esto? Y, a lo mejor si son curiosos, ¿Quién es exactamente Elsa Arendelle?

Pues bien, te explicaré quien soy y cómo termine en este enredo.

Elsa Arendelle era una cantante que alcanzó la fama al interpretar el tema principal en una película infantil llamada "Frozen 2" en sus diversas formas; tanto dentro de la película como el soundtrack del final.

Siendo su música una combinación entre Opera y Rock, rápidamente se ganó a varios fans y diversas giras alrededor del mundo para sus esperados conciertos.

Ese día, acababa de terminar uno de dichos conciertos. Estaba en la bella ciudad de Oslo, Noruega; donde el clima frío le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Estaba estresada, aburrida y solamente quería ir a distraerse un rato y quizá encontrar a alguien de su agrado.

Fue por ese motivo que, usando una chamarra negra con capucha, se escapó de su pesado Manager Hans Islas, y entró en el primer bar que encontró.

No fue demasiado difícil el escaparse, Hans tenía la costumbre de ir por un trago cuando todo había terminado para descansar del pesado día, a pesar de que no fue él quien estuvo cantando y bailando por tres horas en un escenario.

El bar era un lugar simple, y con luces tenues, lo cual agradeció; así sería más simple ocultar su identidad. Hasta donde alcanzó a leer, ya que iba con la mirada gacha y sus manos metidas en sus jeans, se llamaba "El patito modosito", un nombre extraño pero de igual manera entro.

Se sentó en una mesa desocupada en un rincón, donde la luz lo mantenía casi en penumbras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una camarera, una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes, llegara a pedirle su orden con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ordenó solamente una cerveza, haciendo caso omiso de su intento por ligar con ella. La chica era atractiva, no podía negar eso, pero ni su cuerpo o su mente sintieron atracción alguna hacia ella.

Su pedido llego rápidamente, dejándole una servilleta con su nombre y número de teléfono en ella.

**_Rapunzel…_**

**_5478135249_**

**_Estaré esperando tu llamada ;)_**

Sonrió al ver la nota, realmente la chica tenía ganas por conocerla íntimamente. Dobló la servilleta y la guardó en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans. No iba a llamarla en ningún momento, pero no se arriesgaría a que algún patán encontrara su número y se metiera en problemas por creer que era ella.

Y ahí estuvo, tomando cerveza tras cerveza, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente y cuerpo se sentían cada vez más ligeros. Hasta que de pronto, la vio.

Acababa de terminar una de las botellas que tenía en la mesa, cuando de pronto un grupo de chicas entró al bar; riendo, bromeando y pasándola bien. Todas llevaban puesta una playera negra con el logo de su banda; un copo de nieve con cuatro romboides en cada esquina.

Era obvio que estuvieron ahí mientras ella cantaba sus canciones. Volvió a sonreír, un sentimiento de agradecimiento y cierto orgullo lleno su pecho. Todas se acercaron a la barra, quizá ordenando cada quien su bebida, notando que una última figura atravesaba las puertas.

En el momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella, fue casi imposible que mirara a otro lado. Su cabello tan rojo como el fuego, estaba amarrado en dos coletas; su rostro estaba bañado por hermosas pecas que se esparcían sobre sus mejillas y su nariz. Llevaba la misma playera negra de su banda, unos jeans algo rasgados de los muslos y unas Converse grises. Era como si, su sola presencia en ese sitio, llamara toda su atención.

La bebida que aun mantenía en su mano cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos en el lugar voltearan a verla, incluida esa chica. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente por la acción, y al sentir como la chica pelirroja la veía tan intensamente.

La mesera, Rapunzel, llevo con un recogedor y una escoba a levantar el desastre que acababa de ocasionar. Ni siquiera escucho lo que le estaba diciendo. Su sola atención estaba en esa chica.

La vio acercarse al grupo de chicas que acababa de llegar, riendo y jugando con ellas como si nada importara en el mundo. Quería acercarse a ella, saber su nombre y quizá conocerla un poco más, pero temía que su identidad fuera descubierta y se hiciera alguna clase de escándalo.

Estaba considerando que hacer para llamar su atención, hasta que una idea llego a su mente. Volteo a ver a la mesera, que aún estaba limpiando los restos de cerveza del suelo con un trapeador. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando alzó la vista, puso en marcha su plan.

\- Disculpa… Rapunzel, ¿cierto? – habló, tratando de hacer su voz un poco más grave para que no la reconociera.

A lo que respondió asintiendo rápidamente su cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de emoción por, al fin, haber llamado su atención.

\- ¡Sí! Ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – ronroneó, su voz destilando sensualidad.

\- ¿Podrías traerme otra cerveza, por favor? – vio como su sonrisa se quebró, comprendiendo que no había surtido efecto su intento. Asintió, dando la vuelta para traer su pedido, pero la detuvo antes de que avanzara más lejos. – Y, ¿Podrías darle una cerveza a esa pelirroja con trenzas? Dile que va por mi cuenta.

Se alejó rápidamente. Observó cómo le dio la bebida a la chica que había captado su interés, viendo como buscaba con la vista a la persona que le estaba dando tal acto de ligue cliché. Siguiendo con la mirada a la mesera hasta que le depositó su bebida enfrente.

Tomó la cerveza, la alzo a modo de brindis en la dirección de la pelirroja, y le dio un pequeño trago a la misma. La vio abrir los ojos, viendo cierta duda en esos hermosos ojos. Se acerco a una de sus amigas; otra pelirroja con cabello ondulado que parecía no conocer un peine, ya que parecía tener vida propia con lo salvaje que se veía. A lo que simplemente asintió a lo que sea que le dio, y emprendió su camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Comenzó a sentir su corazón latir desbocado, su respiración un poco acelerada por los nervios y sus manos ligeramente sudadas. Cuando por fin llego a su mesa, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la suya y dejó la bebida sin tocar encima. Pasaron unos agonizantes segundos en total silencio, sintiendo la atmósfera pesada, hasta que su acompañante decidió hablar.

\- Sabes, normalmente no acepto bebidas de extraños. Uno no sabe que pueden contener y lo que te podrían hacer una vez estés inconsciente. – su voz, suave y con un toque de asombro, llegó a sus oídos. – Pero, vi el momento en que la camarera la abrió, así que asumo que no contiene nada que pueda ponerme en peligro. Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

'_Por dios; precavida, inteligente y atrevida.'_

No sabía que decir, su cerebro parecía haber tenido un corto circuito. Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, sobándolas sobre sus muslos para quitar el exceso de sudor. Su voz parecía fallarle por primera vez en su vida, ya que intentó contestar pero ni una palabra salía.

Vio de nuevo ese rostro angelical, observando como una delicada ceja se alzaba en espera a la respuesta de su pregunta. Su dedo tamborileaba sobre la mesa, mostrando que se estaba impacientando rápidamente. Sacudió su cabeza, despejando su mente para evitar que ella regresara con sus amigas.

\- Disculpa. Puedo asegurarte que mis intensiones son buenas… Es solo que, bueno… En el momento en que te vi cruzar esas puertas, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

'_¡Brazo, Elsa! ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? No me sorprendería que en este momento, esa bella chica se ría en tu cara por tu patético intento de ligue y regrese con sus amigas.'_

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de no saber que más decir. Eran las palabras más cliché que pudo haber dicho en la vida. ¡Por los dioses! Escribía canciones como si no hubiera un mañana, y resulta que cuando trata de ligar, las palabras le falla olímpicamente.

Se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos depresivos, cuando una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos. Al alzar su vista, vio como esa hermosa pelirroja cubría su boca con su mano para apaciguar la risa que trataba de escapar. Después de unos bellos segundos de esa bella melodía, la vio con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Escogiste la frase más trillada del mundo... – soltó, para después morderse sus labios sutilmente. – Y, aún así, fue lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho antes. Soy Anna.

'_Anna…'_

No lo podía creer, aun tenia esperanza con esa chica. A pesar de su patético intento por decir algo genial, esa chica le estaba dando la oportunidad. La enorme sonrisa que se marco en su rostro fue imposible de detener, mostrando en ella lo feliz que estaba de que Anna siguiera en su mesa.

Estaba por decir su nombre, pero recordó que estaba ocultando su identidad debajo de esa capucha que escondía su cabellera pero dejaba parte de su rostro al descubierto. Debía de pensar en un nombre, no podía dejarla así nada más.

\- Eliza… Me llamo Eliza…

La noche pasó lentamente; platicando con Anna de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Escuchando como divagaba en ocasiones, contando sobre su niñez y en los problemas que se metía por lo traviesa que era.

Mientras hablaban, las botellas de cervezas iban en aumento, bebiendo una tras de otra conforme pasaban las horas. Hasta que de pronto todo comenzó a ser un borrón.

En un momento estaban hablando; después recordar besar esos suaves y exquisitos labios con fervor; el pasillo de un hotel; ver como la ropa salía volando a algún lado de la habitación; escuchar gemidos cargados de pasión, el inconfundible sonido de caderas chocando contra otra; su nombre ser clamado por la chica debajo de ella; y después nada.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Los malditos síntomas de una resaca. Se dio la vuelta, tanteando la cama en busca de un cuerpo cálido, encontrándola completamente vacía.

Se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo al sentir el mundo dar vuelta de forma peligrosa. Cerró sus ojos, esperando hasta que todo volvió a su lugar. Cuando el mareo pasó, miro en toda la habitación, esperando encontrar a esa hermosa chica.

Pero lo único que encontró fue una pequeña nota en el pequeño buro que se encontraba alado de la cama. Estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo; sabía que esa era la respuesta normal cuando tienes sexo de una noche, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuera más que solo eso con ella.

Había tenido una conexión con Anna, una que no había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con las pocas parejas que había tenido. Agarró la nota, sintiendo su corazón pesado al saber que quizá no volvería a ver a esa pelirroja.

**_Gracias por la maravillosa noche, realmente me la pase bien._**

**_Y disculpa que no pueda quedarme, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender._**

**_¡Oh! Y no te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Elsa._**

**_Con amor, Anna._**

Suspiró. No quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, no quería despedirse de Anna de una forma tan fría y sin tacto como lo había hecho. Guardó la nota, en un lugar secreto donde guardaba lo que era más preciado para ella. Guardando ese maravilloso pero efímero momento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ese mismo día, empacó las pocas cosas que traía consigo en cada gira y continuó con su itinerario. Sintiendo como su corazón fue dividido por la mitad ese día…

Sintiendo la mitad de su corazón estar en manos de Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin importar donde estuviera, o a cuantas personas nuevas conociera; Anna siempre aparecía en su mente. Aferrada en lo más profundo de su interior, recordando claramente cada roce y caricia que esa hermosa chica le dio en esa mágica noche.

Ahora que su mente se encontraba completamente despejada, recordó todo lo que habían hecho. El cómo Anna le rasguñaba la espalda mientras la embestía como si no hubiera un mañana, cómo sus pareces aprisionaban deliciosamente su miembro cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo, la forma tan erótica y extasiada en la que gritaba su nombre; como un mantra tan sagrado y antiguo que sus labios recitaban con devoción.

Y así, a pesar de haber pasado cuatro años de ese encuentro, aún ocupada su mente y sus sueños. Asechándola día y noche, buscando entre la multitud esa hermosa cabellera rojiza en dos trenzas.

Ahora, en cada concierto al que daba, le pedía a los encargados de la iluminación mantener las luces enfocadas en la audiencia; rogando con toda su alma que esa hermosa chica se encontrara entre la multitud…

Rogando que esos hermosos ojos turquesa se toparan con sus orbes zafiro.

En un intento por saber donde se encontraba Anna, le había pedido a Hans que contratara a alguien para buscar su paradero, que le diera una pista de donde podría estar, a lo que Hans simplemente le dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo con una posible fan que simplemente la había buscado para una noche de sexo.

Y así estuvo, por cuatro largos años, con la idea de querer encontrar a esa pelirroja que le había robado su corazón. Sintiendo cómo sus esperanzas se iban agotando con cada concierto que daba, con cada ciudad a la que visitaba, con cada fan que conocía en las firmas de autógrafos.

Cada vez se encerraba más en su camerino. Los conciertos ya no eran tan animados como lo fueron anteriormente. Hans estaba como loco, reprendiéndola por su falta de actitud en su actuación. Alegando que la prensa estaba lanzándoles piedra tras piedra por su falta de compromiso en el escenario.

Al ver todo esto, y el comportamiento de Elsa en esos años decaer, se tomo la decisión de darle un descanso de tantas giras por el mundo. Kai, su agente, le comento que ya no habrían más conciertos por lo menos en un tiempo, hasta que se sintiera mejor o que solucionara lo que sea que la tenia de esa forma.

No fue la mejor decisión…

Ahora se encontraba siempre en su mansión, caminando de una habitación a otra, sintiéndose encerrada en esa jaula que llamaba hogar. Los sirvientes iban y venían, preguntándole si había algo que pudieran hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella solo los alejaba; diciendo siempre la misma frase que ahora parecía ser un mantra para ella.

\- Todo está bien… Estoy bien.

Extrañaba a su familia, el sentimiento de vacío que se había ido alojando en su interior el día que ellos murieron en un accidente de habían, parecieron haberse multiplicado.

El ver la televisión le hacía desear tener su propia familia. Al verlos tan felices, compartiendo cada momento que podían al lado de la persona añorada, era algo que anhelaba con cada célula de su ser.

La fama, el dinero, los lujos no eran nada a comparación de las ganas que tenía por formar su propia familia.

Sintiendo que se volvería loca si pasaba un minuto más en esa enorme y vacía casa; subió a su habitación a ponerse unos jeans negros, una chamarra azul marino, unos Converse grises y una gorra emprendió su camino hacia su garaje.

Agarró las primeras llaves que encontró, sin importarle que carro fuera, y salió a las calles de Los Ángeles. Sintiendo cómo el sol acariciaba su piel después de saber cuánto tiempo encerrada en su casa, la brisa golpeando su rostro haciendo que la trenza francesa que había comenzado a hacerse al recordar las trenzas de Anna bailaba sobre su espalda.

Manejó, sin importarle a donde iba, sin importar cuánto tiempo lo había hecho, solamente deseando tener un momento de paz en su solitaria existencia.

Cuando el sol se había puesto sobre su cabeza, marcando claramente que era medio día, decidió hacer una parada en un pequeño restaurante que llamo su atención cuando su estomago clamó por algo de sustento.

Aparcó el carro lo más cercano al restaurante que pudo, acomodando más la gorra sobre su cabeza a modo que ocultara sus facciones para que nadie la reconociera. Bajo, caminando por la calle con la cabeza gacha, hasta que vislumbro su objetivo.

Sin perder más tiempo, entró al local escuchando una campanita sonar cada vez que un nuevo cliente entraba. Rápidamente busco una mesa vacía, agradeciendo su suerte que en un rincón alado de una ventana, se encontraba una.

Rápidamente se sentó, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo. Podía escuchar el ruido de las personas que se encontraban ahí por el mismo motivo que ella; algunas charlando animadamente, niños riendo de las travesuras que le hacían pasar a sus padres, y los característicos sonidos de la cocina le llenaban de tranquilidad.

\- Yohoo… ¿Deseas ordenar algo, jaa? – una voz masculina le llegó alado de ella.

Rápidamente volteo a ver, encontrándose con un enorme hombre. Tan alto que tuvo que alzar un poco la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, su cabello era castaño claro, tenía un curioso bigote y una amistosa sonrisa en los labios.

A pesar del poco calor que se sentía en el establecimiento, el señor se encontraba usando un suéter tejido que, seguramente, te hacia sudar mares. Sus manos estaban juntas sosteniendo una pequeña libretita y un lapicero, listos para anotar su orden.

\- Veo que eres nuevo aquí, ¿jaa? ¿Te gustaría que te remiende el especial del día? – aunque su tamaño era intimidante, su voz era tan suave como una caricia.

Elsa no supo que decir, la combinación de su tamaño corporal con el tono de su voz la habían dejado momentáneamente confundida. Sacudió su cabeza, aclarando su garganta para poder hacerla un poco más profunda.

\- No, gracias. Un chocolate caliente estaría bien por ahora.

\- ¡A la orden! – anotó rápidamente, haciéndola sonreír con la forma tan animada que desprendía.

No tardó mucho en que una enorme taza de chocolate fuera depositado entre sus manos. Agradeció, dándole el primer sorbo que la hizo suspirar de alegría al sentir esa deliciosa bebida acariciar sus pupilas gustativas con cada sorbo.

Se sintió en paz después de saber cuánto tiempo, nada más con el sonido de fondo y la taza de chocolate entre sus manos. Su vista fue hacia donde estaba la ventana, viendo a las personas ir y venir. Preguntándose qué era lo que cada individuo tenía en su mente en ese momento.

El tiempo dejó de tener sentido para ella, la taza vacía que yacía entre sus manos fue rellenada de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta. Hasta que a la tercera taza, logró salir de ese pequeño trance al que se había sumergido.

Se tomó el último sorbo que le quedaba, escuchando las animadas conversaciones y la campanada de la puerta anunciando a un nuevo cliente. No queriendo que el mesero hiciera un viaje innecesario a su mesa para levantar la taza vacía y el pago de la misma, Elsa se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la caja.

Depositó la taza vacía a un lado, tratando de sacar el dinero necesario para pagar, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella.

No fue precisamente que le doliera o algo; es más, el golpe no había sido más alto que donde sus piernas llegaban. Bajó la vista, encontrándose a una pequeña niña quejándose por el impacto.

Aún estaba sentada en el suelo, sin levantar la vista hacia la causante de su pequeño accidente.

Sin pensarlo, se agacho para cargar a la niña, haciendo lo posible para que no empezara a llorar y la acusara con su madre. Pero en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, todo aire en los pulmones de Elsa desapareció.

Una hermosa niña; con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio platinado con un mechón de color rojizo, ojos de color zafiro, unas sutiles pecas en su mejilla y nariz le devolvió la mirada. Su mente quedo en blanco, viendo el reflejo de ella misma cuando era niña.

La única diferencia era el mechón rojizo que, extrañamente, adornaba su cabeza; de ahí era la viva imagen de ella cuando era pequeña.

Al parecer, ella no era la única que se dio cuenta de esos detalles, ya que la pequeña entre sus brazos la vio con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Cuidadosamente, su pequeña manita fue hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con lentitud, descubriendo su tacto frío en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible que la pequeña tenga tanto parecido a ella?

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire en su mente al escuchar una voz. Esa hermosa y mágica voz que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar en la vida, llamando un nombre que hasta ese día no había vuelto a usar.

\- ¿Eliza, cariño?


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Eliza, cariño?

Fue la suave voz que llegó detrás de ella, devolviéndola a ese momento mágico en el que conoció a esa hermosa pelirroja; recordando sus facciones con total precisión, como su cabello estaban amarrados en dos trenzas francesas y esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Aún con la niña en brazos, con su manita aún acariciando sus facciones y sus ojos estudiándola detenidamente, dio la vuelta encontrándose a la mujer más bella del mundo.

Su cabello rojizo parecía estar en llamas con el resplandor del sol, pero ya no lo llevaba en esas juveniles trenzas que su mente había proyectado; esa sonrisa que gritaba "problemas" al mundo desapareció, incluso su vestimenta había cambiado. No, ahora tenía un aire más maduro, más responsable que la hacía ver bellísima a los ojos de Elsa.

Su hermosa cabellera iba suelta, danzando al ritmo de la ligera brisa, amarrado en una pequeña trenza en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su ropa, una blusa color marrón en conjunto con unos pantalones de vestir negros con cinturón café le daban un aire de elegancia y madures increíble; su rostro tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje, lo suficiente para acentuar sus facciones y hacer sobresaltar esos exquisitos labios.

Su rostro mostraba preocupación, mirando alrededor del establecimiento como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, con la idea de que quizá la estaba buscando a ella; de que la había visto a través de la ventana y venia por ella.

Pero cuando esas hermosas orbes turquesa se posaron sobre la pequeña niña, que ahora jugaba con su trenza, una maravillosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro; mostrando tanto amor y adoración que le hizo recordar cuando su madre le sonreía en cada ocasión que la veía.

\- Ahí estas, cariño… - exclamó, mirando a la pequeña sin prestarle la más mínima atención a ella. – No vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa forma, ¿me entendiste, jovencita? Nos asustaste de muerte…

La niña, al escuchar la voz de Anna, comenzó a moverse en sus brazos llena de emoción, con una sonrisa rivalizando con la de Anna, sin soltar su cabello de sus curiosas manos.

\- ¡Mira, mami! ¡La señorita tiene el mismo color de cabello que el mío! ¡Y también sus ojos son del mismo color! – señaló con sus manitas cada cosa que ella veía semejanzas, con sus ojos brillando como si fuera el descubrimiento más grande del mundo.

A lo que Anna rió suavemente, quizá maravillada por la reacción de la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella, aún con los restos de la sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

\- Espero que no te haya causado ningún problema; a veces es muy impulsiva y no ve por donde va. No me sorprendería que la razón por la cual se conocieron fuera porque chocó contigo…

Le estaba hablando, ¡Anna se estaba dirigiendo a ella! De nuevo, una enorme sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro al saber que tenia la atención de la pelirroja en ella, que a pesar de los años aún tenían una conexión como hace cuatro años.

Estaba por contestas, por preguntarle un sinfín de cosas, cuando la pequeña pareció fastidiarse de estar en sus brazos; estirando sus pequeños bracitos hacia Anna.

\- Mami, ¿Ya puedo tomar mi chocolate? ¡Prometiste que si me portaba bien, me comprarías uno! – Anna simplemente soltó una hermosa carcajada, recibiendo a la niña entre sus brazos, besando su frente.

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi niña! Es por eso que venimos aquí… - le respondió cariñosamente.

En ese instante, el corazón de Elsa se detuvo por un momento. La pequeña le acababa de decir "mami" a Anna; no, era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero creyó que solamente era alguna clase de juego entre ellas.

Miró de nuevo a las dos, el cómo se comportaban entre sí; descubriendo ese lazo inconfundible que solamente existía entre una madre con su hija. Viendo ese amor infinito en los ojos de Anna hacia la pequeña en sus brazos.

\- ¿E-Es tu hija? – logró salir las palabras de la boca seca de Elsa.

\- Si… Es mi pequeño tesoro… - fue la respuesta de Anna, sin despegar sus ojos de la niña.

No… ¿Cómo era posible que Anna tenga una niña? ¿Eso quería decir que se había casado? ¿Qué Hans había tenido razón y que solamente fue sexo de una noche? Rápidamente buscó con la mirada en las manos de Anna algún anillo que comprobara su teoría, pero ambas manos estaban libres de tal argolla.

\- ¿C…Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – preguntó de pronto, viendo como esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos la veían.

\- ¡Me llamo Eliza Schneider, y tengo 4 años! - respondió animadamente, alzando su manita que mostraba dos deditos.

¡Era el mismo tiempo que no supo nada de Anna! La niña era la viva imagen que ella; el color de piel, de los ojos, el cabello… ¡todos esos aspectos eran de ella! Mientras que sus pecas, el mechón rojizo, el carácter animado y amigable que tenía definitivamente se parecía a los de Anna.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? – ladeó su cabecita, mostrándose aún más adorable de lo que ya era.

Tragó pesado, teniendo una idea de quién era la niña y su relación con ella, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de una sensación tan cálida que sus ojos se cristalizaron por la emoción de lo que sabía, con toda certeza, era la respuesta a su suposición.

Alzó su mano, quitándose lentamente la gorra haciendo para atrás los mechones de su rostro, mostrando la felicidad que la llenaba en una enorme sonrisa, con sus ojos humedecidos por tantas emociones que tenía en el momento.

En cuanto su rostro se presentó ante ambas mujeres, el rostro de Anna cambió por completo. Mostrando completa sorpresa y conmoción al descubrir quién era la que se estaba escondiendo debajo de esa gorra.

\- Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle… Y creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas por conocernos… - su voz se quebró un poco al final, sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, abrazando a la niña fuertemente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; como si Elsa fuera algún peligro para la niña, como si temiera que la lastimara de algún modo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Anna dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, llevándose a la pequeña que protestaba por su chocolate. Elsa no perdió el tiempo; no la dejaría ir una segunda vez.

Salió detrás de ellas, viendo a Anna cruzar la calle aún con la niña protestando y haciendo berrinche por su bebida. Entregándole a la pequeña a un hombre alto y rubio que la vio confundido y algo aturdido.

Elsa corrió, no queriendo que los tres desaparecieran de su vista al ver que se dirigían a una Jeep negra estacionada a unos metros de distancia. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró la mano de Anna, obligándola a detenerse.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó Anna, forcejeando por querer soltarse de su agarre.

\- ¡No! Anna, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de ese modo? – trató de hablar, de tener respuestas al extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE TODAVIA PREGUNTAR POR QUE? – Gritó, su mirada llena de resentimiento y, quizá, dolor.

Elsa estaba completamente confundida, no sabía por qué la pelirroja se estaba comportando de ese modo después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Anna seguía intentando liberarse, usando toda su fuerza para alejarse de ella; Elsa agarró su otra muñeca, manteniéndola cerca para saber lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tiene cuatro años que no sé nada de ti! ¡Creí que lo que habíamos tenido esa noche fue algo especial, que ambas habíamos sentido una conexión única! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tratado de buscarte? ¿De saber de ti? – dijo, sintiendo sus ojos de nuevo arder con el deseo de llorar.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDA PARA PENSAR QUE CREERE EN ESO! ¡SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – volvió a gritar, pero en esta ocasión ya no forcejeaba mas; simplemente tenía su mirada clavaba en los ojos de Elsa.

\- ¿Y la niña? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que habíamos tenido una hija?! – su voz se elevó un poco, sintiéndose traicionada de que se lo hubiera ocultado.

El rostro de Anna enrojeció, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una ira indescriptible y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de una rabia que amenazaba con estallar en ese momento.

\- ¿¡QUE NO TE LO DIJE!? ¿¡QUE NO TE BUSQUE!? ¡EN EL MOMENTO QUE SUPE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA TE BUSQUE, TENIENDO LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE ESTARIAS IGUAL DE EMOCIONADA QUE YO; QUE ME APOYARIAS Y ESTARIAS A MI LADO EN TODO EL PROCESO! – por fin, sus manos lograron liberarse de su agarre, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Elsa. - ¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE ENCONTRE? ¡EN SU LUGAR; ME ENCONTRE CON QUE NO QUERIAS SABER NADA DE MI; QUE DEJARA DE MOLESTARTE CON MIS MALDITAS MENTIRAS Y ENGAÑOS POR QUERER SACARTE DINERO! ¡INTENTE BUSCARTE EN CADA CONCIERTO AL QUE PODIA IR, EN CADA OPORTUNIDAD DE FIRMA DE AUTOGRAFOS, PERO TODAS LAS ENTRADAS ESTABAN PROHIBIDAS PARA MI SIN IMPORTAR POR DONDE QUISIERA ENTRAR!

La información hizo que los ojos de Elsa se abrieran por completo, sintiendo su cuerpo tan pesado que parecía querer permanecer en ese lugar por la eternidad. Su mente trataba de recordar cada concierto, cada firma de autógrafos, pero en ningún lugar podía ubicar a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podía creer que no quisiera verla, que no deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos?

\- ¡NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE NO TRATE DE INFORMARTE, DE AVISARTE DE LAS COSAS; CUANDO FUISTE TU MISMA LA PERSONA QUE ME ALEJO EN PRIMER LUGAR!

Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde el rubio la estaba esperando con la puerta del carro abierta, su ceño fruncido ante lo que seguramente acababa de escuchar.

Elsa cayó de rodillas, sintiendo el peso del mundo vencerla por completo. No podía escuchar nada, no podía ver nada; ya que lo único de lo que era consiente era de las lagrimas que caían al suelo y de su propia voz mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Estuvo ahí, en medio de la banqueta, llorando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza; como si quisiera protegerse de todo en esa posición. No supo el tiempo que estuvo así, pero cuando su mente se fue aclarando poco a poco, un simple pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Se puso de pie, su mirada cargada de tanta ira y desprecio hacia el objetivo que tenía en mente, que le importó una mierda el ir chocando con las personas que tuvieran la mala suerte de estar en su camino hasta llegar donde había estacionado su carro.

Arrancó el motor, pisando a fondo el gas, sin importarle que un carro parara de golpe y le tocara el claxon por casi causar un accidente. Queriendo llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino para saber la verdad de las cosas…

Queriendo llegar rápidamente hacia donde Hans se encontraba…


End file.
